1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication method in which a server performs routing control based on registration information sent from a plurality of mobile terminals, and to a mobile terminal used in the mobile communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication method, in which a server in a core network such as a cellular network performs routing control based on a topology of a wireless multi-hop network, has been conventionally discussed.
With reference to FIGS. 1a to 1e, a description will be given of a conventional mobile communication method as described above.
Firstly, each mobile terminal 13 can grasp information showing a link state of a mobile terminal which is reachable within two hops, by regularly exchanging Hello packets, such as one used in the optimized link state routing protocol (OLSR), with another mobile terminal 13.
Secondly, as shown in FIG. 1A, each mobile terminal 13 sends registration information including identification information on an adjacent mobile terminal, its own identification information and its own location information, to a server 14 in a core network called the cellular aided mobile ad hoc network (CAMA) agent.
Here, the registration information is information necessary for the server 14 to manage a topology of a wireless multi-hop network 10. Incidentally, the location information is assumed to be obtained by GPS and the like.
Thirdly, as shown in FIG. 1B, the mobile terminal 13 requesting to start communication sends a communication request to the server 14.
Fourthly, as shown in FIG. 1C, the server 14, which has received the communication request, calculates a route related to the communication request based on the topology of the wireless multi-hop network 10 managed by itself.
Fifthly, as shown in FIG. 1D, the server 14 notifies the mobile terminal 13 which has requested the communication start, of the calculated route information.
Sixthly, as shown in FIG. 1E, the mobile terminal 13 sends data in the wireless multi-hop network 10 based on the route information notified from the server 14.
However, all mobile terminals 13 are required to access the server 14 in a core network 11 regularly or according to a change in a link state. Therefore, if the sending of the registration information to the core network 11 by the plurality of mobile terminals 13 often takes place, the processing amount of the server 14 increases. Thus, a communication amount between the server 14 and the mobile terminals 13 increases, and there has been a problem in that the amount of the power consumption of the mobile terminal 13 increases.